


Breathless

by fallingsnow6136



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Demisexual Demiromantic Haru, Eventual Romance, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Demisexual Demiromantic Rei, M/M, Male Slash, Protective Rei, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, insecure haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: Feelings can change overtime and as they grow, so can relationships between two people. Haru finds his relationship with a dear friend changing into something possibly more...will his feelings be returned? Or will they remain hidden inside his heart forever? Already posted on Fanfiction.net, finally posting here.
Relationships: Katsura Rei/Shinkai Haru
Kudos: 3





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Most of you have already read this fic but I finally decided as part of my fresh start to begin posting my most self-indulgent, yet somehow my post liked story here. So enjoy and to anyone new, welcome.

**1\. Incomplete**

Words had always been something rather complicated because they meant different things to different people and impacted them in different ways. Sitting in his bedroom as the sun's rays lit his room, Haru Shinkai worked on writing his Valentine's note to the one person he had grown to see beyond the level of friendship. He wanted to bring a smile to this special person's face, not just today but since when he had been a young child. Chewing on the bottom of his pen, he crossed out what he had written and began writing again, expression furrowed in thought because something still didn't sound right. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and whilst he had never really received a Valentine before, this time, he wanted to give someone else a Valentine. Gatchmon was the only one who knew whom this person was and had encouraged him to go for it. Being a bit more confident now than he had been as a child, he had decided to start writing something. That, however, was a lot easier said than done. There were many times he had written something but then something about it didn't sound right and he had cut a line through it, beginning to write something else entirely.

"Haru," Gatchmon's voice broke into his thoughts. "Don't you think you're overthinking this?"

Haru didn't reply right away, staring at what he had written so far. Heart thudding wildly in his chest, his mouth grew dry as he imagined Rei's response in the back of his mind as he read what he had written. He could picture in the back of his mind, his friend's expression becoming closed off and him putting the note down, quietly pulling away and leaving, clutching his jacket a little too tighter around himself. No, maybe that wouldn't happen. Rei trusted him after all, he knew he would never do anything that would make the other uncomfortable.

_With trembling fingers, Haru held out a box of chocolates to Rei, a note attached at the top. He waited for the other to finish reading, glancing around anxiously. He knew Hajime-kun had been trying to help by leaving the two of them alone but right now, he couldn't help but wish that Yuujin or Ai-chan could be nearby._

_"Haru," Rei's voice cut through his thoughts and Haru looked up, heart pounding wildly in his chest so rapidly that it felt it would come out. Rei handed the box of chocolates back to him before walking over, grasping Hajime's. Their eyes met across the room one last time and Rei shook his head, causing Haru's heart to sink. He made to move towards Rei but before he could, the other had turned his back on him, walking out of the bookshop._

"No," Haru said, shaking his head a little too quickly. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want it to even be a possibility. "I don't think I can do this, Gatchmon. I'm not sure what I was thinking but I can't do this. I can't let Rei-kun read this letter no matter how many times I rewrite it." He tore the letter and threw it in the trash. Maybe he was overthinking it but what was wrong with that? Rei…Rei was a very precious friend to him and that was more special than any other relationship that may or may not form between the two of them. Taking the risk might lead to a positive outcome but at the same time, what if it didn't? Would Rei pull away and decide that he didn't want to be friends anymore? Would he feel too awkward to even look him in the eye and walk out as he had in the scenario that played out in his mind? Haru didn't know, maybe neither of these things would happen but it wasn't worth taking the risk. At least – if they were friends, he could remain by Rei's side as his good friend and make sure he didn't end up falling back into the darkness that had surrounded him back then. If Rei pushed him away, he wouldn't be able to do that. 'No matter what else happens, I'm never letting Rei walk away from me and all of us. I'm not letting him end up alone again'

"Haru, how do you know he'll say no or not return your feelings?" Gatchmon cut in. "You told Rei he wouldn't know until he tried back then. Shouldn't you try at least?"

"Maybe he won't say no," Haru admitted, fists clenching as he stared at a wall. "But is it worth risking our friendship on a maybe, Gatchmon? Whether I tell Rei-kun my feelings or not, they won't change. But telling him might change our friendship…it might make him pull away and go back to being alone. I guess…I'm scared of..." Remembering Rei's shocked face back then when he had chosen to help him without expecting anything in return still made his heart clench.

Gatchmon's expression softened at that and Haru could tell the other was watching him closely because he could feel his gaze on him, despite not looking at him directly. "Haru…"

Haru tilted his head to look at his Buddy, lips curving into a small smile, knowing his Buddy was just worried about him. "Maybe I'm being stupid but I don't want to lose Rei-kun as my friend, no matter what."

Gatchmon shook his head, jumping on Haru's shoulder and hugging him. "That's not stupid at all. You're just worried about losing your friend, it's natural. I'd beat Rei up if he stopped being your friend over something like that though!"

Haru chuckled a bit and shook his head, hugging Gatchmon back, holding him close for a few moments as he looked at his torn up letter in the bin. The feelings that he had expressed on that little piece of parchment were best to remain hidden, deep in a place where no one else but Gatchmon could know the depth of how far his feelings went for his dear friend. 'I'm okay with just remaining as Rei-kun's friend as long as I can continue to be there for him.'


End file.
